Everything is Blue
by looneyooz
Summary: Aomine Daiki has chosen to walk into your life. Cheers to fate, really.
1. The Encounter

Hola, peeps. Thanks for giving me a chance to share my spinoff of Aomine in a coed high school, and his developing involvement with YOU, readers. You are a returnee (kikoku-sei, a Japanese student who comes back to Japan after living abroad) from New York, who somehow finds her way to Aomine. May you please stick around! (Oh, all chapters won't always be this short and if any one of you are kind enough to leave me a review, please don't hesitate to do so!) - looneyooz

* * *

"Oi..."

A spotless, summer sky spreads over the rooftop as I slowly peer through my heavy lids. I wonder why I can't have a quiet moment to myself. Is that too much to ask?

"Yes?"

Where is the voice even coming from? Am I hallucinating an imaginary friend-situation? Gosh, how far I have come. Okay, I at least need to make myself presentable to whoever this is, don't I?

I sit up and squint as my momentarily blinded eyes adjust to the piercing sunlight. Suddenly I become fully aware of a silhouette; it is then I see a ruffled head that seemingly have absorbed the twilight sky, a dull set of pond-brown eyes, and hunched, broad shoulders supported by heavy-set arms.

Oh, this must be him.

I've heard of this tanned basketball freak the other day, but why is he here of all places? Shouldn't he be practicing right now? Athletes in this school are supposed to practice during lunch break and he, if the rumors are true, is the ace of the treasured basketball team. So he can't afford to skip practice when he's carrying the school pride on his shoulders... right?

"You seemed to have settled nicely in my spot of all places on the roof. Bothered asking if you were welcomed here?" says the blueberry with a broody drawl.

"Oh, I have? My bad. I didn't know this is the only spot you could possibly think of hanging in this open space," I reply in a voice full of vexation.

What, don't blame a person who's just failed her trigonometry test twice in a row this semester after 4+ hours of cramming in an AC-less room of mid-August. Flat out suicidal. That's how I'm feeling, and here comes an ass who won't and can't let alone that I happen to be laying on his favorite spot when there is other space that also happens to provide the exact same amount of shade and sunlight. Get over it. He can't be having a worse day than me.

I turn my back to him and decline myself to the concrete floor; only to find his feet next to my head. How on earth was he able to come over in a flash second when he clearly was about 10 meters away from me? I can't and won't allow myself to be impressed for long when I realize that he came over to reclaim his spot. Is he Sheldon Cooper or something?

Half annoyed and half amused by his persistence, I turn over to meet his hostile eyes as he hovers over me.


	2. This Can't Be

"I won't ask you twice. Move, peachbutt."

Oh, that is it. I spring up to my feet, hoping to intimidate him, but realize that wasn't to be considering how tall he is. Weren't Japanese guys supposed to be short?

"What's so special about this spot that you so desperately need to take it back? Oh piss off. And _peachbutt_? How dare you, you perv."

"What did you say?! Piss off? Perv? Get out of here, you little punk. You got some guts, don't you, calling names to Aomine Daiki."

Gosh, this guy. He reeks of absolute narcissism; he carries himself as if he were the king of the earthlings. I can't stand these sportsbakas, who lacks respect to anything cultural and is plainly rude. But, what is this rush of excitement? I can't fail to notice his flexed biceps and his tensed jawline. Jeez, He is hot.

What, snap out of it, you. You can't go there, he's a stubborn, pain in the ass. What kind of a sophomore can't let a new girl be, even if it meant her taking his usual spot. Nodding to myself profusely considering how idiotic it is to be attracted to his sort, I looked up and took a good look of his face. So who is this Aomine Daiki.

"Yeah, that's right. Know your place, you don't belong on this roof. It's been my place for a while now, and no one's dared to come up to take a beauty sleep. Unless you couldn't help to take a visit to see my pretty face."

A smug spreads over his face, and he is leaning in... for a _kiss?_

Split second of thought: Should I let him or no? Okay, let's think smart: he is a manwhore, or at least that's what I've gathered in my three months I've been here. But what if he was actually a sweet boo under the patriarchal masculinity? Yeah? That could be it. Gosh, no, no, no. What am I thinking? NO, an absolute NO. He is an impatient jerk who can't let a tired person rest if it meant a little self-sacrifice. He neither has a shred of generosity nor manners of a gentleman. Haven't I learned anything from Pride and Prejudice? Oh, what a terrible example. Oh no, he isn't Mr. Darcy. He's probably Wickham. Yeah, he's Wickham, so let's step...awa..y?

Crap.


	3. Everything is Blue

My entire blood flow stops; I hear the reality collapsing in the background.

Bewildered, I instantly pull back. Cool it, you. My face is a raging tomato.

It felt... _right?_

He caught me off-guard and I can't believe he made me this flustered. Oh, I can't trust my judgments anymore, so what the hell. Stop overthinking and have fun. Why don't I give him seven minutes in heaven since he called for it?

I pull his worn-out collar to my chest and see his smug interrupted by a hint of awe for a flash second but, oh, he certainly got my message.

Kissing Aomine is like getting stirred in a pot of pleasure. Who cares if he's a jerk or an asshole who can't get over himself. I give it to you, I surrender, just keep doing what you're doing to me.

A lick on my fiercely burning upper lip; his mouth crashes onto mine, gently but assuringly repeats the pull and push. He then tugs the strands of my hair back for better access to my neck. After sucking gently from the collar bone to the back of the ear, he then coyly grins as he pulls back to get a look of my mesmerized face. Just when I'm about to recollect myself to retort him, he now roughly pulls me back into his arms and after a firm squeeze on the butt, his huge, warm hands traces my body and finds my face. For a moment he caresses my face, then abruptly tilts my chin up.

"What do Americans call it, 'seven minutes in heaven'? You're a little feisty one to challenge me up for that round, aren't you?"

"Oh, you hardly know a thing of it. Keep it up, Aho-mine." I hope it came out rather as a convincing husk, but it also sounded like a raw, desiring slur. Damn.

I gather my act, encouraged by my blunt, shameless declaration for a hot make-out, I interwind one hand with his and another, sweeping into his damp hair of August, it's my turn to pull him down to place his lips on mine. His tongue massages mine in an enrapturing motion, rhythmically taunting with infinite bursts of warmth. I work my hands down to feel his tight chest and find his heart beating as fast as I feel my body pounding. Without realizing, I let out a laugh, happily overwhelmed by the intensity of desire, and he stops. He looks at me curiously, as if he wants to read my thoughts. Upset at him stopping, I reach up to hug his neck but he holds back.

"Did I do something, [-]? Oi, what are you laughing at?"

"Gosh, how insecure are you? No, you are surprisingly good. Let's keep going." I carefully let out the words, trying to hide the want in the voice as much as possible, but unsuccessfully lets out a sigh at the end. Pretty observing for a tough guy, he notices.

"Oh, you can hardly keep yourself away from me now, can't ya. Are you now going to apologize for calling me 'Aho-mine'?"

Yes, the smug, and a teasing pecks here and there. I can't think straight enough to come up with a sassy comeback. Oh spirit of the universe, please give me strength.

"Fine, fine, I surrender. But you're still an aho to me, and don't tell me I'm the only one who's _fully participating_ in this," I find strength to connect the dangling words above my head and press myself against his hardening bulge. I then feel an electrifying jerk from him beneath my hands and widely grin at his cute, sudden stiffness.

Although I want nothing more than to keep kissing him, I reluctantly tear apart from him. Call me a prideful bitch but I can't let him know I am head-over-heels for him after one stupid make-out. With the act of my refined indifference, I give him a pat on the chest and walk away as I brush my hair with my fingers to make myself presentable to my not-so-chummies who will probably judge me if I told them I had a mindblowing time with the infamous bluehead.

"Hey peach, where do you think you're going?"

"I'll see you around, blueberry."


	4. Two

It's looneyooz! I made a character of my own named Kei. Will she be any good? Let's see it through.

* * *

Two days has gone by since I last met him on the rooftop. I wonder if he's forgotten me yet... I hope he's thinking of me anyhow.

"I am a pathetic person," I mumble to myself as I poke at my egg roll. Kei, my only trusted friend since I moved back here, looks at me quizzically and hangs mid-sentence asking me what my worries are. She must be daydreaming again.

Oh man, I'm one of those otomes now, aren't I. Waiting for a sign, hoping he'll burst into Class 1B with a panting chest, demanding to know my whereabouts.

 _Ha, as if._

"DOES THIS CLASS HAVE A [-]?"

What. Is that...? Holy shit. No fucking way.

"Hey [-]-chan, isn't that Aomine Daiki? Why is he looking for you?" Kei whispers as soon as he begins to glare at others and steps further into the classroom.

I fix my sight on Kei and hope he doesn't find me but alas, he does.

Infinite murmurings circulates the room and eventually his eyes follow the gaze of my classmates, finding me crouching by the desk. Smirking at my evident timidity, he makes his way through the crowd, and pokes the top of my head.

"I'll explain everything to you later," I hastily push those words out as he grabs my arm and starts to lead me out. ... _Wait a second_.

"Hey, what's with this arm-grabbing? Is this anyway to treat a person? Let me go, will you? Besides, what do you want from me?" I shake off from his grip as I excuse myself from the white-eyes of my tranced classmates who have probably never seen Aomine in person before. A way to make first impression, tell me about it.

He puffs up his cheeks to retaliate but for whatever reason, he closes his mouth and now grabs my hand in an inescapable force, and begins to speedwalk his way through the hall.

Here comes my rush. Is he taking me to the roof? I wonder as I can't help but softly smile at the sight of his unbrushed hair and broad shoulders. He's clearly not good with words.

* * *

Rooftop, I am not surprised.

I mean what did I expect, there's no where else for us to hang out by ourselves in this school. I cross my arms and walk towards the fences to look down at the field. Might as well enjoy the view and absorb the sunlight while I'm here, right? As for Aomine, as soon as he let go of my hand, he retreated his back on the shaded walls. Feeling the prickling stare at the back of my neck, I ask.

"So... You wanted to see me?"


	5. Unthinkable

Aomine has his eyes closed as though the world was too painful for him to see. His arms loosely hanging on his side, his huge figure slumping against the concrete walls. I can't be unimpressed by his sculpture-like physique. His adamantly straight brows, smirk-less lips slightly parted... I forget to breathe. What am I doing, when I need to be sane the most.

He kicks himself off the wall, playfully balancing himself with obnoxiously long legs, his face slightly lifted than usual, he lets out a lazily gruff voice;

"Ah yeah, so, I wanted to see how the peachbutt was doing after she passionately threw herself at me. Don't get me wrong, just because I'm checking in doesn't mean I'm interested in a relationship so you can stop hoping for the impossible, _and_ before I forget, I don't mind doing this, the 'friends with benefits' thing, as long as you think you can keep yourself from falling for me. So, what's it going to be, peach?"

 _SAY WHAT_ , THIS AHO? I wonder why nobody has kicked him in his face yet, repeatedly. Or maybe they have, that might explain his idiocy. Ah, I can't believe I was growing a soft spot for him. This unbelievable narcissist! Peachbutt? Since when do I have a peachbutt, and why am I a freaking peach? Now, falling, for you? Don't make me laugh.

"Ahomine. Oh, aren't you just cute, calling people peachbutts and worrying how I might fall for you? Do you honestly think... That kiss, don't sweat it, no damage's been done. Besides, I don't think I can talk to you, hell, spend another minute with a person who's this self-involved. So, if that's all you had to say to me, I'll be going now."

Oh damn. I have to get out of here, _quickly_.

His lips quiver a bit but tighten once I finish my speech. The eyes that were widened a moment ago, are now hardened enough to give me prickles from afar. With all my might, I gather myself and rigidly but determinedly go onward to the exit, slowing myself step by step, to show him a shred of my dignity. I mean things could have been worse, he could have actually considered me and what, a person like me who's just gone out of a hectic relationship will be ready for something with a guy like Aomine? Haven't I learned anything?

The heatwave unfadingly smothered me as I contemplated the unthinkable.

* * *

Somewhat drained and astonished, Aomine looked up at the vacant sky and felt both ends of his lips curl as he lowered his back onto the ground.

 _"_ If she wants to play it that way..."


	6. In June

looneyooz here! I know you, readers are here for Daiki but I've decided to introduce Kiyoshi Teppei to _Everything is Blue_! It goes without saying that he is such a lovable character, and I hope you will welcome him with open arms.

* * *

I feel as though I've gained a few. I stare down at my legs and let out a long sigh. It's been a rough day so far. The clock is almost striking three and I am more than ready to pack my bags and leave this place in a flash. Biting my lower lip, the things I've said to Aomine and his facial expressions resonate with me, obstructing my attempts to banish him from my mind. His touch and kisses being memorized, and my body still recovering the tingling sensations, I desperately miss the days that I was oblivious to his existence.

I need to get over him, but I don't want to. Why did it have to be him out of all people?

I sulkily scan the plain faces and trail off to the hallway; a cuddly, big guy gives me a classic Gatsby smile. _Kiyoshi Teppei_. My capsized eyes instantly widen and I reciprocate his irrevocable greeting with a wane grin. I remember I had a thing for him for a while now, and I restore my faith in the male lot once again. If there is a man like him (yes, he is a man unlike that certain someone), then I won't settle for the cheap tricks.

* * *

 _It was June when I met him..._

Inferno of school spirit is ignited and every students in Tokyo High are excited for the upcoming school festival. Well, almost everyone.

Being elected as the student councilor, I have countless errands to run from the moment I set foot to school for the next two weeks. From cardboard counting to costume check, I am the inspector of everything that goes hrough this class. I didn't particularly mind being the councilor but now I understand why no one in volunteered for it. Most preparations are quite tiresome, and I was forced to improve my stamina to shout directions from the back of the room until they lingered in the hallways.

One afternoon, just a few days before the fair, I slip out of the hectic room for air and wander out to the school garden. Might as well get a cool drink, I rise to my feet and look around for a vending machine. Spotting one in the doorway, I glare at the sun and shuffle over, minding the time. The indecisive person I am, I can't choose a drink when all of the drinks look equally appetizing. As the perspiration running down my back, I stand there with my hands over my head.

"In a hot day like this, you gotta choose konnyaku grape jelly, no doubt."

My eyes trail the breezy voice of an adult, thinking that I will find an unfamiliar teacher at the end; I straighten up as soon as our eyes meet. I am wrong. In fact, I am facing a gorgeous guy with a beaming smile. He continues to smile as he looks into my face, now realizing that I am a new student, his bushy brows lift and he holds out his hand for a handshake. Fascinating, a male high schooler introduces himself this way.

"Sorry if I disrupted your peace, but I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. Nice to meet you, if I'm right, you are the new girl, [-], no?"

"Not at all, yeah, I am, nice to meet you, too. I was having a hard time deciding what to have so, quite contrarily, you helped me out."

Another amiable smile takes over his mannish face, this time with a more childlike warmth. His grip is firm and comforting, and after purchasing his suggested drink, we find ourselves intimately conversing till we arrive in front of my class. I expect him to tread down the hall and disappear into one of the sophomore classes but he tells me he's a junior so that is a pleasant surprise. Ultimately, he wishes me good luck with the workload, as he understands being a class president himself, and casually suggests to meet up in the garden around the same time from this day on, considering how refreshing it is to get away from the responsibilities to take a break. Delighted by his initiative, I nod happily and see him off until his wave can no longer be seen.

"Back to work," I hum to myself as I roll up my sleeves.


	7. The Exception

Kiyoshi and you are still going strong! Sorry, Aomine-fans, but seems like you'll be needing to park for a while, sit tight! - looneyooz

* * *

 _In the garden... (A Day After the Fair)_

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

With a sweet, cheeky grin he asked. I've never met a guy who smiles this radiantly. It's as if he's made of sheer goodness and nothing else. I usually find fault in others, like it or not, but when it comes to him, I don't detect a hint of negativity to the point it makes me suspicious. But he makes me want to believe he is what he appears to be when he looks at me with his innocuous, hazel eyes.

"Not really. It's complicated, but I think this guy and I are done soon."

I look down, and wonder why he suddenly asked me this out of the blue. We were just talking about our future pet preferences. I guess he's an honest one who's unafraid to speak his mind. Why does his casual dorkiness make my heart flutter? Moved by his calm voice, I find his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable asking such question. I should know better than to press on it further but can I selfishly ask you one more question?"

His eyes close for a few seconds as he lets out a long sigh and scratch his head. A pinkish glow lights up his cheeks and his lips press against each other, and finally he begins.

"Will I have a chance? To be with you? I know we've just met and only hung out with each other a couple of times, but I can't shake off this feeling that you are more than just a casual friend and I think, no, by all means, I like you. I like your whole; your mind, your smile, and how our talks can take to any place without a stumble. You're exceptional. I know I'm semi-rambling now and I should stop but I hope you see me like I see you, even if it is a little."

I can feel the heat rising in my face. Speechless, my first instinct is to pinch his sun-kissed cheeks that I've been wanting to touch for long; flustered as my rationality recovers and takes control of my mind once again, I apologize for doing so, despite of his apparent blissfulness from my touch, and smooth my wrinkled skirt to keep my hands from wandering off again.

"Kiyoshi-sempai."

"It's Teppei, we've been through this, [-]. Remember?"

The warmth in his voice gives me such unwavering security that I want to drown in his comfort.

"Okay... Teppei. I like you, I really do... but..."

"You're not ready, are you? I'm assuming it's still too soon?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It might take me a while to recover from this relationship I'm about to get out of, and I won't and can't let you drag you into my mess. I wish I wasn't this torn, but I am."

He gently takes both of my hands and caresses them as he nods along. After a long silence, he says,

"[-], you are truly exceptional."


	8. Think Fast

"A person who's truthful to their heart, I really admire that about you. This is why I can't help liking you, [-]."

Kiyoshi then tenderly strokes my cheek but hearing the chimes ring, he stands up, shyly ruffling his hair.

"Let me know when you think you're ready because I'll be waiting."

Awestruck, I suddenly sit up like a cornered mushroom and nod skittishly, letting my mind process the intimacy I've gained with Teppei. Is this really happening? Did Kiyoshi Teppei just confess his love to me? I want to scream at the top of my lungs that something might be starting with the precious Iron Heart. That big teddy bear, he makes me feel as though I'm the most cherished girl of all. His sincere gaze, his mellow voice adorned with heartfelt words, his secure hands over mine... Everything about him is lovable, but I won't let myself get involved with him until I'm a hundred percent sure he's not a rebound. He's not that sort, and certainly not a fling. Moreover, I still fear that I've become inept at being a girlfriend, for my soon-to-be-ex tells me I'm an apathetic, cold-hearted bitch. Gosh, that jerk. Don't worry, I'll dump your ass once I get home over Skype.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

I wonder if he still remembers what he said. It's been about two months since our talk, and my mind's been troubled lately thanks to that aho. Ah, just catching myself thinking of that narcy makes me doubt where my decency's gone. I used to be so reasonable; he intoxicated me with his pervy mojo and now I'm still distracted enough that I can't be with Teppei. _Only if he still wants me._

The bell drills into my brain, and I try to maneuver my lumping body as quickly as possible to flee from the school ground and relieve myself at the thought that I won't be seeing Aomine's face anytime soon. Yes, weekend, here I come.

"[-], since it's Friday, do you want to grab some shakes?" Kei casually asks.

Oh, Kei is my stress-reliever. Indeed, I do need a good sip of that vanilla shake. Maji Burger, here we come.


	9. Shot by a Burger

Here you go, fellas. I'm going to start showering you with more familiar faces from this point on. Oh, but this will be your first time meeting Ryo. Please don't scare him off! - looneyooz

* * *

"Kuroko, stop scaring the shit out of me by popping out of nowhere!"

Kagami scrawled as he sat down looking like a ripe cherry tomato. Kuroko looked at him as though he wasn't responsible for Kagami's mini heart attack and nonchalantly took a sip of his vanilla shake. The Maji Burger's part-time, Ryo, who also happens to be my best friend since childhood, sighed as he observed them from afar. This Kagami guy needs to start getting used to his bedhair buddy. Besides, he's the one who joined Kuroko's table in the first place. Must be hell of a life to be pestered and blamed for other's obliviousness to their surroundings.

"Ryonosuke, shoot me some vanilla shakes, will ya? Don't bother asking; had a hell of a rough day."

"Hey Ryo-kun, still a Maji boy? Hope they're paying you well. I think I'll have the same as [-], thanks!"

Ryo bluntly ignored me and doted on Kei since he's on a mission to win her over from the day I introduced him to her, and soon shuffled off to serve us the precious shakes.

* * *

Kei suddenly faced me and squirmed with delight. Here it comes, another friend falling for Ryo.

In a high-pitch whisper, "Sheesh, [-], check out that baby blue haired guy! I don't know how to pinpoint his attractiveness but he's flipping adorable!"

Which guy is she even talking about? I look around, spotting a hideous red punk but scanning across the room, I quizzically begin to ask her if she's feeling lightheaded, then my eyes fall on the porcelain boy. Jeezo, so this guy won over my Ryo; the 183cm soccer ace who might be a dork but still got some mojo to charm the girls, occasionally. I pat him on the arm as I receive the shakes; it is now his turn to give a puzzled look.

"Kei... why? I mean, I know pale rock band guys are your thing, but he's hardly muscular and there's no telling that he's not a middle schooler. Let me sneak another look at him... Yeah, he's definitely a kid. Filter the pedo-ness out of you, immediately."

As I give her a bemused look, I glance at Ryo, as expected, finding him conspicuously unamused. I guess that's a good medicine for a guy who takes every girl's affection for granted.

"Nope, he's clearly a wimpy kid. Damn, the girls these days. Where did all the girls with decent values go?" Ryo pouts and tries to win her attention, in vain.

I expect Kei not to fall for his childish retort, but ah. This appealed to Kei's strong sense of sensibility and pride and they fell into their usual passionate debate. Typical. It's relaxing to watch them be themselves, though. I guess I needed this normalcy back. Jane Austen said "A girl likes to be crossed in love a little now and then," and I wholeheartedly agree to it but I've forgotten how tiresome it was to be one. Aomine and Teppei; both sexgods, alluring the socks off of me. Ah, but it's Teppei when it comes to the whole package... so I should him. On the other hand, there's that seductive bastard. Do I want stability or fun? Ah, but is there even a choice here? Oh gosh, I bit Aomine's head off quite brashly, didn't I. Calling him a narcy and such, why did I have to be so defensive. I mean, I was right so I don't have take back what I said; besides, a guy who can't handle some temper? Adios, muchacha.

"Ryo, knock it off. He's cute and he shall be my sweet little prince," Kei dropped that line and steered off to the bathroom. I've never seen Ryo's face so blue before. His blood entirely drained from his face, his blue-gray lips quiver as he finally admits to liking Kei. I give him a sympathetic pat and talk over his soliloquy on how he's going to win her, taking his time.

"So, I have two guys on my butt and I need to do something about it. But you know what's making this decision-making hard? They're both superbly attractive in vastly different ways; I'll give you a short overview of my possible lovers. Take this Kiyoshi sempai, hell, he told me to call him Teppei and he can be simultaneously hot and cute. Like, how is this even possible? This synergy is a great threat to my ovaries. Then there's Aomine, a total fuckboy. I haven't figured out yet if this is the max extent of his personality but I'm not thrilled of it so far; excellent kisser, though. Ryo, you should get advice from him on how to properly snog girls, you know," I laugh into his lifeless face and finally lend my ear to what he has to say. Kei then soon joins us with a blissful smile and lets out a delighted sigh. Ryo, cuts off mid-sentence and begins to question her. Yikes.

"Why on earth are you so happy coming back from the toilet, huh?"

"Well... I might have just been asked out?"

Ryo, now completely defeated, he cannot press on the topic further. I, curious of how this happened to Kei who's not a go-getter,

"WHAT? How? But congrats, girl."

Kei excitedly explains the course of events, gasping for air from time to time, and I nod along, surprised at the dramatic flow that happened in such short proximity.

According to Kei, her crush, Kuroko Tetsuya, was the "phantom sixth man" of the supposedly famous Teiko Junior High's basketball team. I don't follow basketball stuff so it didn't really mean anything to me but for a basketball fanatic like her, it must mean a lot, seeing her being all giddy and hyper. She didn't recognize him as that guy because he's always been a "phantom" and such but apparently his buddy, the tomato head accidentally threw a burger at her that was meant for Kuroko and they came to talk about basketball. Interestingly enough Kuroko asked her if she wanted to come see their playgame at the park next Saturday since she seemed engrossed by their basketball talk.

"So, is it a date?" I teasingly asked her.

"I know, I know, it's just to go see a them play in public but isn't it still exciting? Oh, they said they wouldn't mind if I brought a friend along so care to join me, you two?"

Sensing Ryo to jump at the opportunity to intervene Kei's possible attachment with this Kuroko guy, but knowing he wouldn't have the balls to stand up for it, I replied,

"Yeah, we'll go."


	10. Let the Game Begin

I am waiting for my friends at the exit of the station. Ryo is late as usual, well, not exactly late because I told him to get here half an hour early than the actual meeting time so he'll probably get here exactly on time. Ah, well done, me. Anyway, I have fifteen more minutes to kill so I text Kei, wondering what has gotten into her since she's ordinarily the one who's rushing me. Well, I guess she's dolling herself up to impress Kuroko.

"Hey, you're blocking the exit," a gruff voice echoes from the lower staircase.

"Ah, I'm sorry about tha-. Ah, you," my heart skips a beat at the sight of Aomine but I keep stern and begrudgingly move out of his way. He's alone; the sling of his bag carelessly tossed over his bare shoulder, he climbs up the staircase within a matter of seconds. Such an athlete; Ryo would've taken at least a minute. I wait for him to pass by but he stops right next to me and asks,

"Why are you here? You know this is where people come to play basketball, yeah? Were expecting me to show up?"

"You'll like that, won't you, but I'm here to see this Kuroko guy."

His grin strains for a moment, but he soon recovers his devilish kink; dropping a line to come see him later, and walks off to the courts. I wonder the reason behind that expression. Maybe Kei will know about his past with Kuroko, ah well. Speaking of that girl, where is she?

"[-]! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting! I can't believe I overslept; I hardly had time to make myself presentable," Kei says between her short breaths, as well as cursing the days we slacked off our workouts. I give her a sympathetic pat and tell her she looks impressive for a person who barely made it on time. This lightens her mood and remembers the lack of presence of Ryo. Five minutes has gone by from our actual meeting time. Just when I was about to send him a text full of wrath, I spot him coming upstairs with heavy steps. Gosh, that guy, don't tell me he's still sulking about this situation. Can't he be happy for Kei, and be a friend for once? If not, just be there to prove why he deserves her more than Kuroko. He's always been easily discouraged when it came to girls who he truly cared about. Oh, so this must mean that Kei is not another possible conquest for him! I need to have a good talk with him later.

"Finally," I look down at him as I shake my head and pinch his weary face.

"Ouch! Why, [-], I'm only late for probably... thirty-five minutes? Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Kei tries to correct him for being only "five" minutes late but I stop her from exposing my trick, and we follow the noise of the dribbling basketballs.

* * *

"Kei-san, I'm glad you made it. Oh, these must be your friends. Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you two,"

Kuroko raises his hand for a handshake; Ryo reluctantly takes it, and I, while apologizing for Ryo's attitude, also shake his dainty hand; his hand is nothing like a basketball player's. Kei, already blushing at the sight of Kuroko, she introduces us and we are soon soundly settled on a bench. I look around, hoping to spot that bluehead; as though a lightning bolt struck my spine, I feel myself paralyze. Is that really the Aomine I know? He suavely webs through the guys without a single flaw or fluctuation, and then follows into a formless shooting of the ball in a split second; the sound of the goal heavily rings into the defeated opponents' ears. He is incredible. He's like a wild, black leopard, seamlessly bolting through the savannah; his eyes shine like a mischievous child's and his lips curl whenever he dunks the ball with both of his strong, tanned arms. I stare at him with eyes widened more than ever, witnessing the most gorgeous and daring basketball play. Breath-taken as I am, I reluctantly tear my eyes away from him hearing Ryo calling my name.

"Gosh, [-], are you listening? The game is about to start, but do you want me to get something since we'll be sitting here for a while?"

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out. Yeah, a ginger ale will be nice, thanks."

Ryo darts off to the nearest vending machine and soon comes back with three cold drinks. Kei and I thank him, and cheerfully wait for Kagami and Kuroko to set foot in the court. Kagami, a giant compared to Kuroko, neatly ties his shoes and begins to stretch. I notice that he is quite handsome when you're not taken aback by his oddly shaped brows.

"Kuroko, you ready?" Kagami calls out on his partner who's adjusting his wristbands.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Let's begin."


	11. Let the Game Begin pt2

_*All Generations of Miracles (Kiseki no Sedai) members except for Akashi go to Tokyo High._

* * *

Kagami can jump, almost comic-like as Mario. The ground vibrates whenever he lands, and the spectators go wild. Damn, the ferocious look he has when he's chasing the ball is just like Aomine's. Aomine is more... what's the word... barbaric, though. Ah, I seem to have lost sight of Kuroko again. But I don't seem to be the only one because Kei's eyes flutter every time Kuroko reappears for a split second to pass the ball. His style is equally unnerving as his fellow mates.

* * *

The moment the whistle blows, indicating the end of the game, a pink haired girl calls,

"TETSU-KUUUUN!"

"Momoi-san, you came. This must mean Aomine-kun is here?"

"Oh yeah, he's here somewhere. Tetsu-kun, you were amazing today! I can't believe I missed the first half of the game but I bet you were doing just as well as the later half."

"Thank you. Oh, my apologies, this is Kei-san, Ryo-kun, and [-]-san," Kuroko introduces us as he swipes his sweat off his face. He must be tired.

Momoi eyes him concernedly but soon makes a cheerful smile and starts making conversation with us. She seems sweet and awfully in love with Kuroko. I could tell by the way she tries to make herself useful to him even while socializing; Kei has a nice rival.

Kei asks, "So, Momoi-san, how do you know Kuroko-kun?"

"Oh, I'm the manager of our basketball team. You go to Tokyo High, right? I've seen you two around but not Ryo-kun."

Ryo powerless under Momoi's intent gaze, his face burns up and he frantically shakes his head and say he goes to Royokan High. Ha, this dork.

I then suddenly feel chills electrify me.

"Were you watching? Or were you too busy goggling over Kuroko's stretchy arms?" he grunts behind me.

Momoi is the first to break the tension as she replies to him, unfazed,

"Dai-chan, yeah! You were pretty great back there, for a person who lazily broods on his ass the whole day in school!"

"Oi! A compliment is just fine, and I was asking [-], not you, Momoi."

Gosh, why does he have to put me in the spotlight? I feel everybody's eyes fixed on me, wondering why he's asking me of all people.

"You were pretty... cool," I dishearteningly answer him.

"I guess you guys won't mind if I borrow this peach?"

With a jolt of force, he takes my hand and starts to walk ahead of me. I can't win to this guy, can I.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" I apologetically shout to my friends and fasten my pace to walk next to him.


	12. In the Cafe

Wait a second, why am I being so submissive to Aomine? Ugh, but I can't leave him right away when I left everybody just now. I guess I'll walk with him for a while and see how this goes; his eyes gleamed in midst of the screeching of the cicadas and the humid breeze that ruffle the bright green leaves, and his lips curled with a mischievous grin. Ah, I've never met this side of him before... Yikes, I must have stared at him long enough that he felt my gaze.

"What are you staring at? You're probably wondering why I took you out from the flock, but I don't have the slightest clue either. I guess I just felt like I had to get out of there with you... and now that we have, might as well do something interesting, am I right?"

He started off timidly, muttering as he tried to communicate his feelings but towards the end, he took hold of his ego and scoffed as though to retract what he was saying before. He really knows where to hit to stir me up. Ah well, stay cool.

"Okay, so where exactly are we headed because I'm pretty sure we circulated this area twice by now. I'm drained by the heat so I'm going to that cafe, but you can join me if you want," I dryly reply to him as I change my direction to the place I've been eyeing for a while. He somehow flinches at my unaffected voice, but soon lets out a grunt and follows me.

* * *

"What is this drink?" he scrunches his forehead and gulps the orange soda.

"You don't know Orangina? You sure are missing some stuff," I laugh at his perplexed look as he racks his brain to familiarize with his drink. I didn't give a thought when I stepped into this place but this cafe must be popular; groups of girls cheerily chatting and some couples contently sharing a pafe. How cute, unlike the brown beast in front of me who doesn't know a simple soda as Orangina. He's not a terrible converser, though; his company is somewhat relaxing even when he doesn't seem to be fully engaged in the conversation. So far I've learned that his favorite dog is German Shepherd and that surprisingly he likes to occasionally hike. Quite active for a guy who skips class just to lie on the roof.

He relieves a huge burp and reality strikes back.

"Hey, aren't you going to say something? That's simply disgusting, where are your manners," I solemnly drop this line as I continue to munch on my muffin. He is still the ill-mannered Aomine who I remember. Oh but wait, did he blush as he snarled? So I guess some words do affect that blue-head; he might be a bit cute when he blushes, I give him that. Well, contrary to such thoughts, I should head back to the court soon. Everybody's probably going to start to wonder what our deal is, besides, the more questions and teasings I'll be showered with the longer I stay out with him.

"Once I finish this muffin, we should head back. It might even start raining, look at the cloudy sky. Jeez, I should've brought my umbrella," says I, sighing.

"Whatever you wish, peach," he loudly takes a last sip as if to contend against what I said earlier, and looks up at the sky. He then places the glass rather softly and stretches his arms, yawning. I still don't see why he wanted to get out with me earlier, maybe he's emotionally unstable. Hm, that's one way to explain this rendezvous.

I brush off the crumbs on my skirt and slip my bag to the shoulder. Seeing me get ready to go, he also straps on his school bag like a backpack and glances out of the window.

"It's pouring out there. Are you sure you want to leave?" he calmly asks me over my head.

"Yeah, everybody must be worried by now. Look, it's five-thirty already," I show him my wristwatch and instantly regret for having to do so. Of course he had to see me wearing my duckling one which I had since elementary school; yellow bordered, gaudily patterned watch with clock arms as legs of the sleepy duck face. Super, look at him gradually smiling smugly. Ahhh, here comes his finger pointing. His finger lands on the duck and he asks,

"Is that you?" as he breaks into a laugh that reminds me of a lazy Sunday morning.


	13. Under the Awning

I knew we would end up like this if we were stuck together long enough.

We started bickering in the cafe and it got out-of-hand to the point where the cafe people had to kick us out. What a shame, it was such a cozy place. Now I'm drenched to the core even when we're under the awning. I groan at the everlasting rain that only seems to harden as time pass. Might as well text Kei and Ryo to head home without me; it doesn't look as though it will clear out anytime soon. Just when I began to text with my quivering fingers, a car splashed a bucketful of water as it drove by. What a luck. When I tightened my lips from shouting anything profane, Aomine laughed. His husky chuckle hung in the damp air; his glassy eyes then detecting my bitterness, it encouraged him into a state where he was convulsed with roaring laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Trouble and misery always seem to find me whenever I'm with you," I say as I pout.

Frankly, I'm drained from all the quarrels that required me to muster witty wordings to belittle him; the blood in my brain must be vigorously flowing, for I wracked it to my greatest extent of Japanese knowledge, which is unfortunately, as you may have guessed, very trivial. I've learned from our grand disputes that he, to my disbelief and annoyance, has somewhat of a juice to throw me off rather tactfully. (I will not underestimate his tiny mush from now on.)

"Whenever I'm with you, I ask myself why I even bother. Here, just don't bite my head off for showing you some kindness now, will you?" he grudgingly delves into his bag, pulls out his basketball jersey, and dumps it on my head. How romantic.

"No thank you, I don't need your pity," I retort as I push the jacket into his chest.

"You know you're a pain in the ass, right? When a guy is kind enough to offer you his jacket, you gladly take it, idiot," he snorts and pushes it back to me. We continue to toss the jacket between each other, but seeing him get worked up ever than before, like in the basketball games, I finally give in and wear it.

"Took you long enough," he smirks, and I cast a glare at him.

* * *

 _Five minutes... Ten... Fifteen..._

"Hey, are you and Kiyoshi-senpai together?" he bluntly asks me as he drops his arm that was pillowing his head.

Goodbye daydreams, I am instantly slammed back to earth; bewildered by such question that I never expected him of all people to ask. Why is he asking this? I mean, how did he know I have a thing with Teppei? I don't think I've ever discussed my situation with anyone besides the closest peeps of mine, ah, I know, it must be Asuka, that blabbermouth is always sniffing around for gossip. I knew rumors got around easily but never have I guessed he was the sort to lend an ear to such stuff.

"Why do you care?" I glance up at his olive-skinned face, searching for the slightest clue of his intention for asking me this; his suave mouth is firmly shut and his eyes are fixed on the drumming drops that won't stop playing. Hm, he's not going to answer me, huh? Perhaps I should step in further into this, and maybe then will he show his cards.

"I didn't know you were the type to believe in gossips," still eyeing him in the corner of my eye, I zip up the jersey now that it's getting chilly. He grunts and runs his fingers through his hair. Taking this as a sign of his indifference to my love life, I decide to drop the subject and begin to talk about the upcoming sports day that will take place within a month. I recall him being in class 1D so I ask him about the preparations for the stupid class dance that we're required perform as freshmen tradition, and remembering the spartan training of our common P.E. teacher, we sigh simultaneously. Our conversation carries on however petty the matters may be, enough to burst into laughter time to time, and eventually we find ourselves engrossed in each other's school experiences since we entered Tokyo High.

The sky finally clears up just when we fall into a comfortable silence. I nudge him and we walk out of the canopy. I then take my phone out, only to be flooded with missed calls and angry texts from mom and Ryo. Ah, my head hurts. Sensing him peering into my phone, I hurriedly lock it so he won't see my ridiculous screensaver (even though I find the Mishapocalypse's face very alluring), and slip it into my pocket, crossing fingers that mom's wrath will be soothed until I get home.

"Was it Kiyoshi-senpai?" he asks with his nonchalant voice, but now with his face strained.

"No, Aomine, they were from my monstrously infuriated mother and my annoying friends. Now, now, you know you got to admit you're bothered by the circulating love rumors of me and Kiyoshi-senpai, right?" I teasingly ask him, expecting another snarl in reply.

... After a sharp breath through his gritted teeth,

"Yeah, and it's driving me nuts."


	14. Jealous, Are You?

If I heard him right, he admitted he was jealous about my situation with Teppei. Woah, what. I can't help but look up to his face and ask,

"Aomine, could you repeat what you said? I think I misheard you but did you just say you were going insane from the possibility that Teppei and I are dating?"

Aomine jolts at me calling "Kiyoshi-senpai" Teppei while his sun-kissed face gradated toward crimson red; he shuffles off to the other side of the path . Oops, I wasn't meaning to suggest anything but now that I practically told him how Teppei and I are first-name bases, he probably thinks we're dating. Ugh, damn these Japanese social conventions. I wait a while for him to buck up to his usual self and say something but I guess that's not happening. He's quite sensitive; it doesn't seem like I'll get a grunt or a hiss. Discouraged by his changed attitude to press on the subject further, we fall into a silence that seems to make our twenty-minute journey to the station an eternal ordeal. Finally making to the station with heavy steps, I sigh as I pull out my Suica (a fare card for transportation services), and turn back to grumpily mumble bye to Aomine, only to find his arms pull me into his rapidly pounding chest.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" his timid-but-mellow voice finds my ears.

It's now my turn to blush fiercely but thankfully half of my face is pressed against him so he won't see me like this. Finding comfort in the warmth despite the drenched sheets that entangle us, I slowly bring myself to wrap my arms around his waist. We keep hugging each other like the typical lovestruck teenagers, which we aren't, by the way, until he begins to chuckle on top of my head. I break apart from the hug and give him a quizzical look.

Scratching his head, he flashes an uneasy grin and says, "Sorry, it's nothing funny, I know. I kind of lost myself, didn't I? This won't happen again 'cause I'm not that much of a dick to pursue the taken."

I get hold of his dejected eyes and flatly tell him Teppei and I aren't dating, and seeing him instantly perk up and lips curl, I laugh at his simplicity.

"I never said anything about dating Teppei, and besides, I totally wouldn't hug _you_ if I already had that hunk in my life," I had to add the later half of the line seeing his smirk keep widening. Jeez, look at him burst and rant on how I should stop referring to Teppei so friendly now that he knows I'm a singleton. Why do I find this idiot so cute?

Tiptoeing, I plant a kiss on his busily moving mouth and walk off to the turnstile; Aomine snaps out from the whatever trance effect the kiss had on him and hurriedly follows me as he growls.


	15. Down the Hills and Round the Bends

We both made it on the train just when the door was about to shut. Panting from the unexpected dash, I quickly tell my body to stabilize my breath so I don't look like a pathetic loser who doesn't work-out at all, which... I am. Speaking of work-outs, maybe I should look into the volleyball team next week. Seeing the guys play sports with such passion reminds me of my middle school days when I was always caught with a volleyball in my hand. Eeks, what is this, rush hour? Why is this train so packed? But jolly, look at him all well-composed without sweat or puff; how is he so fit? Ah, he's making me so inadequate right now.

"Work-out much?" he asks as though he's read my mind. How infuriating.

"Shut up, I'm joining volleyball team soon enough," I pout and reply without giving a thought and immediately curse myself for being rash. Summer time, the AC functioning feebly, the moist air is clotted, penetrating the perspiration of people, and at last, perfecting the intolerable odor. Ah, I am so done with this season. Why won't fall come already? Scanning the lifeless faces, I finally begin to wonder why Aomine hopped on this train with me. I thought his home in the other direction? Hm.

"Hey, I thought your home was in Ueno? Why did you get onto the Shinjuku line?"

"Uh, quit wondering dumb stuff. Gosh, why is this train so packed," he hisses as he inevitably presses against me as the train sucks the very last runner in. Of course this is happening. Even though he was sweating his ass off earlier in the afternoon, he smells like the freshly mown grass and a hearty hint of pine. Woah, how come I've never noticed his cologne? I didn't know he had a good taste in such? Thought he was a mainstream axe guy. Losing sight of the pole that was my only support of the hectic ride, I jolt at the quaking ground and instinctively grab onto his firm arm. Startled by my sudden grasp, he clutches harder on the upper pole that's beyond my reach with people mounting over me.

"Sorry, I need something to hold onto," I say under my breath; reddening with the helplessness I'm projecting.

He doesn't say anything so my eyes wander off to scan the flock of bald old men but the arm that I was taking refuge of slips out of my grip and now tucks my head against his chest; inviting me into a warm embrace. Thankfully I no longer need to suffocate from the unpleasantness but picture myself running around with my future pup in a field under a clear blue sky. Nuzzling, I hear him softly chuckle, pressing his lips to my wet head; I think I like him, like, a lot.

* * *

The ringtone of Ebisu station rings through the platform and we are pushed off the train. Conveniently for me, it's my destination so I unwillingly let go of him and begin to shout over the cluster of noises of steaming trains and announcements. He shakes his head with faintly burnt cheeks and takes my hand, jumps headlong into the flood of tired workers; in no time we are up by the turnstile.

"Thanks for getting me out of that human traffic, gee, I'm still not used to those rush-time hours," I say while I ruffle my hair after noticing how it was flattened by Aomine's caressing.

"Uh, yeah, well, I gotta catch my train now, so see you at school," his foot already directed to the Ueno train, although I am a little disappointed of his casual indifference after the good time we shared (I think?), I rush him to go catch the train, restraining myself from throwing myself at him for a final hug, and see him run off downstairs as they give a final call to the passengers and warn them of closing doors. Heart still fluttering and my head in awe of the near future of what this day bring, I let out a sigh and dive into the bag for the Suica card.

"Ahh, I forgot to give his jersey back," I whisper to myself, realizing that I was still wearing it, and begin to feel the warmth spread from the fastening heart. "I guess I could give it to him on Monday."

A familiar voice pierces from behind.

"Or you could give it back to him now?" contrary to his confined voice, he seems fidgety but I, who's too self-conscious to ponder over his body language, jump in panic and desperately try to calm by reasoning this situation.

"What, why, you didn't make it?" with apparent shakiness, I ask.

He smirks at me for being flustered, quickly gaining his confidence, and goes on.

"I did get on the train but it got me thinking: there will always be another train, but not a day like this with you, unless..." He stops there, hoping for some encouraging expression, perhaps me being all googly eyes, but no. I burst into a laugh, clapping my hands like a jolly seal and just when I was about to calm down, I see his puzzled expression and charge into a second round.

"Gosh, I didn't know you were this corny!" I pantingly push out these words as I hug my stomach.

He sulkily bites his lip and starts heading towards his platform. I run after him and catch him by his hand,

"And yeah, I will like to have another day like this, with you."

Although still being bitter about how I laughed his "smooth" line off, he demands for my phone, punches his number in and sends a vacant mail to himself from it on spot.

 _Platform 7, Ueno line will soon be arriving... Announcement -The train for Ueno line will soon be arriving..._

"Well, get home safe, peach," he says as he walks off.

What a night.

* * *

To: [-]

From: Aomine Daiki (aka AhoBlue)

 _You forgot to give me my jersey back. Be ready for the consequences._


	16. Half-Baked Feelings

Lazy texters we are, Aomine and I, we haven't really gained progress in our trial stage-ish relationship. What did I expect, it's only been two days since our intimate moment. We did bump into each other yesterday in hallway and sort of communicate, him letting out a grunt, that is, but nada romantic wise, yet. What the hell did he mean by consequence anyway in jersey. Oh sheesh, speaking of which, today's Tuesday and I forgot to give it back yesterday. He's probably on the roof, so I guess now is the best time to return it.

"[-], where are you going? Aren't you having lunch? You know you're acting weird these days. Oh my gosh, is it because of you-know-who?" Kei pops out from nowhere and blocks my path, eyeing the jersey in my hand. Damn, should've at least put it in a bag.

"Okay, first of all, no, I am not getting all romancey and loopey-eyed for that guy. Second off, I told you what happened between you-know-who but you still haven't filled me in on you-know-who-second, so you just lost the right to interrogate me. Now, if I may," I didactically blow her guard and stomp out of the room. Off to the roof!

Or not.

Shit, shit, shit...

"Hey [-]! Wait up! I was just about to go see you. It's been a while since we talked. I wanted to catch up with you sooner but you know how demanding basketball team practice is. Oh, but I guess you were headed somewhere?" I feel him detect the jersey.

Oh gosh, why am I sloppy taking care of love entanglements? And why on earth didn't I wrap this freaking jersey in something? I can't believe I was infatuated with Aomine enough to forget the unresolved business with this sweetest guy, Teppei.

"Teppei, yeah, definitely sometime later, right, I kind of need to return this jersey to Aomine," I can feel my blood drain from my face and my voice is trembling like a drunken bald man's.

He, on the other hand, is composed as if my matter with the bluehead was nothing unusual and even goes as far to take it out of my hand, suggesting to return it on my behalf since he's seeing him in practice for sure now that Riko sempai's sworn to get his lazy bum off the roof. Ah, if I take it back from him now, I'm only going to make this situation awkward as fuck. I steady myself and thank him for generosity, and clumsily redirect to the good ol' classroom.

"Wait, [-]," Teppei grabs me by my arm and turns me to him. "I really need to talk to you," his unwavering eyes pierces into mine, reminding me why I had feelings for him until Aomine showed. But feelings are ephemeral as a summer's breeze, especially mine; gosh, I'm a bitch. I lightly touch his hand and he automatically releases me, apologizing for his hard grip.

"Let's go to the garden."

* * *

We get our drinks and relieve ourselves to the nearest bench, the bench we dubbed as our bench until a while ago. Talking about random matters, for I can't seem to find the courage to let go of him just yet. I know I'm being self-centered and irresponsible, trust me, I know that a person who gets involved in love triangles are the worst, particularly when you're the center particle. I fear that my time is up, though.

"So, you and Aomine, boy, I never saw that coming," the iron-heart casually drops the bomb.

"Right, that. I owe you an explanation; we're not involved, romantically, to be honest. And I think I can give you a proper answer as to your feelings, if, that is you still like me, of course," I let the words roll off my tongue as I exhale all the living component out of my chest. Jeez, this talk is killing me.

"Ou, yeah, I do," he scratches his head; looks down at his feet for a brief moment and fixes his attention on my whole.

I quickly gasp for air, and begin.

"I gave a long thought about you as a person, in general and someone who I admire and have a crush on. These both ideas, well, opinions I have of you were all so undoubtedly great so I wanted to take our friendship to the next step once I broke off with my ex," I carefully choose my words and seeing him flinch at the past tense, I grit my teeth, wanting to run from having to induce the pain I'm about to inflict on him, but I go on because he deserves a proper answer.

"But I have to admit, not seeing you for a while and having accidentally met Aomine seems to have changed the matters of my heart. Please believe me when I say that him and I aren't involved right now, it's true, but I like him. You don't deserve someone who's half-struck in love with you, but someone who truly likes you. Thank you so much for giving me the support like a gentleman when I was going through a nasty breakup, I can't put in words how I hold dear our friendship. I'll understand if you don't think you could have me around after this, though," my palms are gushing with sweat and I swear to the universe that I'm looking like a boar who's just about to give birth to five piglets, that is to say, that's how nervous and agitated I am.

I finally look at him. Darn.

"I knew you were a kind-hearted girl the moment I saw you, and fell in love with you. I understand, I really was hoping for the best but feelings are fleeting. I might have a hard time getting over you but I as well treasure our friendship so don't think you can get rid of me that easily yet," he heartily laughs and gets up on his feet.

I spring up to my feet as well, and get caught off mid-sentence from his bear hug that lasts a little longer than it should. Right after we chat stuff to test how tense our relationship has become, he hands me his jersey and pats my head, leaving me breathless for his gentility and manliness, and disappears into the shadow of the hallway.


	17. Kei the Blabbermouth

All on my own in the garden, I inhale the sweet damp mist this garden, well, more like mini jungle, releases. Half of me is relieved by letting go of Teppei but another part of me is depressed for the loss of the possibility of having a picture perfect boyfriend, which he would've been; what a lovable couple we would've made. However, what's done is done; I should feel happy that I could pursue Aomine without guilt. Ah, but returning the jersey? Not today, I don't think it's right to see him yet. If we are going to become something, I need to start it with freshness. Might as well head back to class where Kei's probably pouting how she has to eat by herself.

"Kei, I'm ba-ack," having subconsciously began walking with my head down from the garden, it isn't until I bump into a warm leg that is uncomfortably sticking out from my desk that I become aware of my surroundings. Gasping, my eyes widen at the sight of the blueberry waving his hand in Kei's face, pleading for half of her sandwich in the most slothful way possible. Why.

"Ahomine, my desk, my chair, get out," I sternly call. He slowly opens one of his melted eyes that seem to don't want to waste a single nap time, and grin. It's a genuine grin without a spark of vulgarity. This million bucks smile softens my troubled thoughts more than anything; after all I did choose him over Teppei.

"Who are you to call me that, peachbutt," he scoffs and wipes off his cute grin with a smirk. Kei mouths if we really like each other. I as in reply to her very good question, throw the jersey on his head and motion Kei to come to the cafeteria with me. Even with our superb coordination and fast walk, he wastes no time slipping off the jersey, revealing his worsened bedhair and catches up to us just as we walk out of the classroom.

"Is that how you thank a person for kindly lending you a jacket? Woah, where are the cute girls these days," he says in a voice that withstands the other chatters in the hallway. I, steaming with slight embarrassment, for I wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon, mumble thanks and roll my eyes to Kei.

"So, Aomine-kun, this is our first time talking. You probably don't know me but I'm Kei Nishikawa. I've heard all about you, though," I slyly elbow her on the side and feel his ego boost, thus marking the incessant questioning from the ganguro.

"Well, if you must know...," Kei taking this opportunity to get back at me for the relentless teasings I've showered her earlier about Kuroko, stops in midst of the overflowing crowd and drags him to the side to fill him in on who-knows-what. That turd, I will get back at you later. I hear them roar with outbursts of excitement and feel them eye me even when walking five meters ahead of them. Forget about those imbeciles, I'm going to treat myself to some comfort food.


	18. Task One: Retrieve the Bum(?)

The endless waves of the mob forcefully pushes me outward; I haven't moved from the spot I was ten minutes ago. I frown at the relentless and aggressive battle that goes on a few meters away from me. I can hardly bother, though; the heatwave mercilessly fumes amongst the black field of heads and the only thing I can do is to cuss the whole lunch time rush and AC-less hallway. I hear Kei calling me from a distance so I turn around to wave at her. Even she is nearly drowning from the defensive human wall that now stands between us. Aomine, however, casually parts the crowd with his arm, another hooked with Kei at his finger tips, and steadily marches towards me like a lumping black panther. The end of his lip flinches from vexation, and yet he marches on. Finally he stops in front of me, masking an easeful look and dumps Kei on me.

"A delivery," revealing the healthy set of white teeth than usual, vocalizing enough to weigh down the surrounding jabberings, "what else do you want; a garlic bread? A salad?"

"Oh, are there any jumbo chocolate twists left?" I as well strain my voice, figuring the most coherent tone to withstand the cooes of teen hunger.

His scrunched forehead smoothes once he decodes my mouthing; the boyish grin recovers for a flight second, and he stretches his sculpted arm to scoop up to what appears to be the last jumbo chocolate twist from the outcries of the vultures.

* * *

"Thanks a bunch, I've been craving for this forever," I excitedly exclaim as I strip the gorgeous bundle to expose its marble exterior. I take a second to marvel its beauty and dive into it; I open an eye to spot the origin of the unfamiliar object that seems to cockblock my blissful time with my jumbo. Of course Aomine decided to simultaneously take a bite of it with me, only that he took his bite from the side that his tall nose is nuzzling my cheek. His back seems to be positioned in the most uncomfortable angle that I burst into an uncontrollable laughter, that unfortunately for the blueheaded boy meant getting caressed by the ends of the bread that my mouth withheld.

How could a smug high schooler have known that he would close the curtains with this scene, undergo such treatment after all his labor for retrieving the precious bread for his possible lover. It looks to be this youthful fella's tale to bedazzle the heroine up her tushie has just began.


	19. Another Thursday

"You know I have the right to have some of this, right?" he slickly traces his upper lip with his tongue. Damn those devilish lips... I flicker my eyes to the rightful perspective and scoff at his teasings of how I looked totally turned on right now. Ha, as if.

"You know if you were willing to take things between us to another level, you should remember that once the food leaves your boundary, it's wholly mine, and... oh-oh, don't you try to interrupt me..." I raise my finger to stop his mouth from making any more hardly construable noises, which, of course are perfectly reasonable arguments for Aomine, but not to the public; I did him a favor by not letting him embarrass himself, didn't I?

"Anyhow, I am the queen of sweets, alright? So don't you bother trying to steal anymore of my precious treat," I squirm with delight once I am tossed into my happy place as the divine taste bursts in my mouth. He opens his mouth to retort but for some unknown reason, he stops. I, finding his sudden calmness uncanny, look into his eyes, and see the tanned boy staring at my mouth that's now coated with white powder sugar. Before I could wipe the mess that's framing my mouth, he takes my chin with his assuring hand and press his lips on mine for a good minute. I feel my body instantly loosen, and becoming slightly flustered by my evident vulnerability, I break it off; or at least I try. He glides his right hand from my chin to the back of my left ear, making it impossible for me to escape his dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey, stop it, you," I breathlessly protest.

"Hm? Did you saying something, Santa?" he continues to laugh at my face, showers me with pecks all around my mouth, powdering off the remains of the sweet bundle of happiness. I shut my eyes while I rail at him, feeling every trace of his lush lips. Oh, how he teases me.

"Enough, enough, okay, I surrender, you can have some of this," I blurt through the pecks and his tight-hold of my face. He lets go of me and triumphantly snatches the bread from my clutch and delves into the treat. What a cruel guy to shower me with affection in order to get himself the prize. I glare at him while he munches away my dessert to the point where it's nonexistent.

"Oi, how dare you eat all of it?! You owe me big time for this blasphemy! Don't talk to me until you got me a dozen of jumbo choco," I cross my arms as I stand up, then look up at the stark blue sky. The faint sound of the bells is carried by the breeze that shifts the static heatwave that's been terrorizing the roof and I jump to grasp my skirt before it defeats the purpose from veiling my panties. Just great, he had the VIP view of it, seeing him glow with pervy joy.

"Purple lace? Chic for your taste, ain't it?" he smirks.

"What do you know about my taste, you...you roasted coconut," I press my skirt down forcefully, ironing it with steams of embarrassment, and storm off down the ladder, leaving the confused yet joyous Aomine behind.

* * *

Finally another day is over. Kei was pretty unhappy with how I disappeared off to the roof with Aomine so I had to spoil her with tight hugs and apologies in the form of sweets; in other words, giving away my stash of chocolate that I so dearly hid in my locker for future use in time of jeopardy. Ah, well, she did grow back to her bubbly self so I guess I'm off the hook. I don't know how I became the girl who ditches her friend for a guy; I could say that Aomine Daiki is the master of tantalization, enough to make me oblivious to my surroundings with his presence but hey, I should know better to be a good friend for Kei.

* * *

To: [-]

From: Aomine Daiki (aka AhoBlue)

Title: To the ungrateful peachbutt

 _After school, wait for me at the school gate._

* * *

To: Aomine Daiki (aka AhoBlue)

From: [-]

Title: Re: To the demented coconut

 _Or maybe I could go watch you practice in the gym. You know, if you still have the basketball mojo._


	20. Gym Session

It's looneyooz! I am terribly sorry for not updating this fanfic forever. I've been busy with school work but I will try to write more often!

The following story is a short entry of what you and Aomine did after school, but be tuned to your developing relationship with him in the near future.

* * *

Oh man, ended up in the gym, did we? I mean I'm all for watching him play basketball but someone's clearly not in the mood for playing it. I try to nudge him and force him to greet his teammates but he doesn't budge from his leaning stance, scratching his head.

"Boring, boring, booooring..." he cracks his elbows as he mutters. On contrary to his words, his eyes accordingly follow the players, and even seems smitten over Kagami's play. What a hypocrite.

"Gosh, Kagami is a hell of a player. I don't really know about basketball but surely he's the ace of this team," I say as I eye his slouched shoulders. Then, all of a sudden, he begins to flex his arms. Woah, it only takes a few words to rattle him up, doesn't it. Eye-rolling at Aomine, I give him a final push, physically and verbally, and off he goes to snatch the ball from the red-headed ace. Or should I say, Aomine's side-kick now? Nobody is in my view when he glides the wax-coated, wooden floor. Footwork scraping the court loudly echoes the gym and I am left speechless. I can only see him, Aomine, whose compelling aura just won't let me go.

* * *

"Are you in love with me yet?" he smugly asks me as his sweaty arms wrap around me.

"God, no. Not when you're sweating like a fucking pig and wiping sweat on my uniform," I lightly lift his arms mockingly, and turn around to face him for the first time since we left the gym. He pretends to be hurt by my words and starts to retract his arms but I catch them. He, in return, grins and guides my hand to his right hand, gently intertwining them.

"Let's go home, shall we?"


	21. L-Bomb

"Hey [-], I love..." Aomine is staring into my eyes, but the moment he stutters out the word love, he looks away, blushing, and becomes mute. I, on the other hand, seize this opportunity and lightly peck his nose and press upon the subject. Thinking he'll never be sincere enough to put his feelings into words, but wanting to tease him for it.

"Forget it, I can't say it when you're this close to me," he lightly squeezes my cheeks and tries to escape my gaze. I sigh and roll over to the other side of the roof and pretend to doze off, itching to hear these words but not wanting to be to appear desperate or clingy.

The autumn breeze caresses us, making me slightly shiver. He notices that and climbs on top of me like a blanket. Appreciating his warmth but hardly breathing with his body weight, I gasp for air. How dare he laugh at my struggles.

"You're such a dork. But that's probably why I love you, [-]," chuckling as he drops the L-bomb.

My mind blanks out for a second, trying to comprehend what his words meant. And then, it hits me. HE LOVES ME. Ahhh, I can die of happiness, truly. I try to suppress my droopy smile but I can't, I'm too happy.

"I think..." I slowly take my time, planting small kisses on his eager lips, and free the words that were kept tightly in my heart.

"What do you think, babe?" he is beaming like a kid, but appreciating the heightening tension, I feel his heartbeat quickening second by second. Seeing him in such uncontainable excitement, I decide to not tantalize him any longer.

"I love you, too."

His cheeks turn rose, and he hugs me as he rolls me on top of him. Our racing hearts desperately intertwine as our kiss deepens.


	22. Oh, Jack is Coming

The season has come. It's Halloween - my favorite time of the year. Amusingly enough, Daiki enjoys it as much as I do. With a boyfriend who's clearly in Halloween spirit, I thought setting up the room for the party would be a piece of cake. Oh... how I was wrong. Simply because we starting saying "I love you" to each other doesn't mean he's willing to sacrifice his nap time to help me out. _Jerk._

"I need you to hang this ghost on the wall somehow, Dai," I pant the words as I carry the stuffed boxes of decoration.

"Mmm... Will be on it... _soon_ ," he slurs as he covers his tightly shut eyes from the sunlight.

Does he know how long it took to procure these decorations? Am I going to do this alone when we both agreed to do it? No way.

"Get up, you lazybutt," I jump onto his effortlessly toned body and pinch his cheeks till he opens his eyes.

"Ugh, what. Do you want me to do something?" he slowly connects the words in his head to make a sentence.

Finding his irritated state too cute, I plant a kiss on his chapped lips and without a warning, pull his back up from the sofa. Got you now, mister.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Tell me what you need," he says.

I then began to give him tasks, but constantly interrupted by small pecks while doing so.

"Well, that's about it, and after all of that, I'm going out with Kei to shop for my costume so let's get this done quickly,"

I say this as his sweet grin vanishes - which is soon recovered after a long kiss.

Stretching his arms up in the air, he finally lets me go and says "let's begin now, shall we?"


End file.
